


Royai Week 2015 Day 3: Telephone

by fullmetalgallifreyan (js_who)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2015, royaiweek15, royza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js_who/pseuds/fullmetalgallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night Riza gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royai Week 2015 Day 3: Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote that last night and I only quickly let someone read it through before uploading. Please excuse (or gently point out) any mistakes as english is not my mother tongue! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I had so many ideas but chose this because it seemed short and easy enough in my head and I wanted to have at least something but I am still not completely satisfied with this.

„You really have to take more days off so we can repeat that!“ Rebecca insisted on hugging Riza goodbye.  
The other one smiled squeezing her friend tightly then pushing her an arm‘s length away to look her in the eye.  
„We surely will spend another day like that together again.“, she assented, „But I doubt I will get any time off in the next few months after taking this long weekend.“  
A shrug, followed by a long sigh, was Rebecca‘s answer to her friends tight schedule.  
It had been the loveliest day since a long time as both had had a free day at the same time so they had decided to meet for lunch down in the town and afterwards passing their free time chatting and occasionally looking through various shops.  
„You will over work yourself if you want to keep up this pace until you become grey and old, just you wait.“, Riza‘s friend lectured her.  
„I hope not to work until I am grey.. or at least not getting grey until I stop working.“ she answered, turned around and waved a last time before getting the keys out of her bag to open up the door to her apartment.

Besides Hayate welcoming his owner it was quiet inside, almost completely dark as the sun was barely seen out there anymore at that time of the day.  
Before going to bed Riza brewed herself her regular cup of tea.  
She sat down at the small table in the living room looking out of the window and thinking about the past days.  
It had been nice to have some free time and make appointments only for herself whenever and wherever she wanted.  
She had gotten things done which had been left behind for a long time but after 3 days Riza had to admit that she got bored.  
Or at least didn‘t feel challenged and she missed this feeling.  
Used to having a stressful full time job in the military, it was weird to actually have time on the hands and having to plan a day filled with activities for oneself.  
That kind of „Me-Time“ was an unusual occurrence for Riza, not only because she didn‘t have to work but also because the 2nd lieutenant was all alone except she wanted it to be different.  
Not having the team around, which came closest to a family for her, made her slightly uncomfortable she had to admit.  
Her hand brought the cup up to her mouth for one last sip before setting it down to leave it behind.  
A glance to the clock on the wall told her that it was already 22:47.  
It was time for sleep since the alarm would go off again tomorrow morning and that happened to be way earlier than Riza had been awoken the last few mornings.  
Feeling lonely right in that moment but also looking forward to tomorrow she got out of her clothes, made some last preparations before going to sleep and finally lied down on her bed sinking into the cozy mattress in hope to suppress the overthinking her brain was about to do like it sometimes did late at night when she was alone.

All of a sudden a ring resounded through the darkness.  
It was the telephone.  
For a moment the young woman thought about just ignoring it but after some seconds she got up and sleepily waddled towards the noise.  
„Riza Hawkeye“, came the greeting, almost yawned into the speaker.  
A slight cough.  
„Hey...it‘s me. I just wanted to check up on you.“, a familiar voice reached her ear.  
„Colonel? Why are you calling me at such an unholy hour? Is anything wrong?“  
Instantly Riza was awake, ready to serve and additionally very worried as she hadn‘t been by Roy Mustang‘s side the past few days thinking about what could happen while she was away anyway but now he had called so her apprehension grew even more.  
„Not quite. Don‘t worry! As I said I just called to hear if you are alright“ he answered hastily.  
For a moment Riza was perplexed.  
Then she remembered it wasn‘t even that odd for him to ring through when they were parted for a little longer than a few hours though it must‘ve been a long time ago it happened last.  
„Well, as you can probably tell I am quite okay. Just tired. We see each other tomorrow again why didn‘t you wait for me turning up at the office?“  
„Couldn‘t stand it any longer I suppose.“ the colonel avowed.  
Riza had to chuckle a little.  
It was almost midnight and she wondered but also knew exactly why she adored this idiot of a man so much.  
Last thursday she remembered him still praising her for taking a few days off so there would be nobody to scold him for every single unimportant detail he did wrong.  
Now Roy was already about to openly tell her that he missed her and it made her stomach flutter a little.  
Not that she would admit it but nevertheless it was nice to hear his voice and to be honest it calmed her down a little.  
This and also the fact that he had seemingly succeeded in surviving the days without his 2nd lieutenant.  
„Has it been that hard without me?“ she asked playfully, recognizing the smile in his speech when he answered.  
„I wouldn‘t describe it like that but there has been an awfully empty seat at the table and you know how much I hate incompleteness.“  
„Not enough to get your work done without me pushing you to do it apparently.“  
„Why so cheeky? Seems like the weekend didn‘t do you good, lieutenant. I‘m a very good colonel, would you argue with that?“ Roy asked pretending to be shocked.  
„Of course not!“ Riza exclaimed ,“ I couldn‘t wish for a better boss“  
She knew he liked the flattery though the sarcasm was obvious for both of them.  
„I missed your sharp tongue.“ he stated.  
They spent a few seconds in silence before the flame alchemist spoke up again.  
„I hate phone calls. They don‘t satisfy my need for a real face-to-face conversation and I hope you know what I have to put up with, Riza.“  
Named one suppressed a laugh by his words as he sounded like a whiny boy.  
„As if you would just want to converse with me if you were here“  
„True, but still.“  
„You will have to wait until tomorrow then“, she explained folding her arms, the phone tucked between shoulder and ear.  
She heard a groan let out by her superior officer which albeit working all day still had the need to call and talk to her in the middle of the night and it made her feel warm inside.  
She wasn‘t as anxious anymore as she had been when she went to bed and Riza knew that he knew about her experiencing such moments sometimes.  
And she was deeply thankful for him trying to distract her from it.  
„Go to bed, sir. I should, too.“  
He got the suggestion.  
„Sorry for keeping you up for so long. You are right, we‘ll see each other tomorrow. Don‘t be late,“  
„As if I ever was. Thank you for calling. It was nice to hear your voice.“ she admitted.  
„Pleasure was all mine, lieutenant. Good night, Riza.“  
„Good night, Roy.“  
With that said she hung up and went back to bed falling into a tranquil sleep.


End file.
